Shut Up
by violet-petals
Summary: Somethings bothering Sora (and, no, it's not Matt's fans this time). And what's going on in the digital world this time? Sorato.
1. Default Chapter

Another story! Yippie! I think this is going to be a one chapter only fic unless someone asks for another chapter, then I might consider adding more. Anywho, Read and Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon or Black Eyed Peas. Spank you.  
  
Shut Up  
  
Sora took a step back and looked into the mirror. Her auburn hair was in waves and tumbled down her back. She wore a blue tank top, black capri's, and blue and white shoes. She smiled at her reflection. There was a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She said.  
  
A woman with long black hair poked her head in.  
  
"Your on in 5, Miss Takenouchi."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The woman smiled and closed to door quickly. Sora walked out of her dressing room and towards the stage entrance. She put on her ear piece. She saw Matt and the rest of his band. He waved at her as she walked over.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, babe." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are."  
  
"Yo, hate to break you two up but we've got a show to do." Said one of Matt's band mates. Matt let Sora go.  
  
"Good luck." He said, winking at her.  
  
"You, too." Sora walked over to where she was to walk on stage from. The lights dimmed and she heard the violins start. The screams from the crowd grew even louder, if that was possible. Sora took a deep breath and began to walk/dance onto stage. Sora began singing and could hear the background vocals join her.  
  
"Shut up  
  
Just shut up  
  
Shut up [3x]  
  
Shut it up, just shut up  
  
Shut up  
  
Just shut up  
  
Shut up [3x]  
  
Shut it up, just shut up  
  
We try to take it slow  
  
But we're still losin control  
  
And we try to make it work  
  
But it still ends up the worst  
  
And I'm craaazzzy  
  
For tryin to be your laaadddy  
  
I think I'm goin crazy"  
  
Sora smiled at the crowd. She looked over to where Matt entered. He walked/danced onto stage, singing.  
  
"Girl, me and you were just fine (you know)  
  
We wine and dine  
  
Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)  
  
Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)  
  
Sora and Matt: Things that lovers say and do  
  
I love you boo,  
  
Sora and Matt: I love you too  
  
I miss you a lot,  
  
Sora and Matt: I miss you even more  
  
That's why I flew you out  
  
When we was on tour  
  
But then something got out of hand  
  
You start yellin when I'm with my friends  
  
Even though I had legitimate reasons  
  
Sora: bull shit  
  
You know I have to make them divedends  
  
Sora: bull shit  
  
How could you trust those private eyes girl  
  
That's why you don't believe my lies  
  
And quit this lecture  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Why does he know she gotta move so fast  
  
Love is progress if you could make it last  
  
Why is it that you just lose control  
  
Every time you agree on takin it slow  
  
So why does it got to be so damn tough  
  
Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love  
  
Showin him the love that you be givin  
  
Changing up your livin  
  
For a lovin transistion  
  
Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen  
  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition  
  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
  
Got neighbors across the street sayin  
  
"Who the hell?!?"  
  
Who the hell?  
  
What the hell's going down?  
  
Too much of the bickering  
  
Kill it with the sound and  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Girl our love is dyin  
  
Why can't you stop tryin  
  
Sora: I never been a quitah; But I do deserve betta  
  
Believe me I will do bad  
  
Let's forget the past  
  
And let's start this new plan  
  
Sora: Why? Cuz it's the same old routine; And then next week I hear them scream  
  
Girl I know you're tired of the things they say  
  
Sora: You're damn right; Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday  
  
That was a different thing  
  
Sora: No it ain't  
  
That was a different thing  
  
Sora: No it ain't  
  
Sora and Matt: That was a different thing  
  
Sora: It was the same damn thing; Same ass excuses; Boy you're usless; Whhoooaaaa  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Stop the talking baby  
  
Or I start walking baby  
  
Sora: Is that all there is  
  
stop the yappin baby  
  
it not what happen baby"  
  
Sora looked over at Matt, breathless. She never knew what it felt like to be on stage, singing in front of hundreds of people until now. The crowd cheered. Matt grinned at her and walked over. He took her hand.  
  
"Give it up for my girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi!" He said into the microphone. Sora could still hear the thunder of the crowd when she was off stage, waiting for Matt to end the show. Suddenly she heard the screaming of rabid girl fans.  
  
"Oh, Mattie you were awesome!"  
  
"Mattie, will you sign my arm!"  
  
"Mattie, I love you!"  
  
"Dump your girlfriend and go out with me!"  
  
"Will you marry me, Mattie!"  
  
"What do you see in that Sora girl anyways? I'm much better!"  
  
Sora fumed. 'Much better, eh? Much better, my ass.' Sora walked out of her room and towards the group of girls who had corned Matt. He looked at Sora with pleading eyes. Sora put her hands on her hips and glared at the group of girls. Taking in a deep breath:  
  
"ALRIGHT! GET AT LEAST A HUNDRED FEET AWAY FROM YAMATO, NOW! STOP YOUR YELLING AND HE WILL SIGN AUTOGRAPHS ON APPROPIRATE ITEMS TO BE AUTOGRAPHED IN A MINUTE. GEEZ, LET HIM BREATHE, PEOPLE!"  
  
The group of girls fled away in fear as they listen to Sora yell. Matt breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You know, you're an angel."  
  
"You think so?" Sora smiled wickedly.  
  
"I know so." Matt leaned down and kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sora deepend the kiss.  
  
"Alright, you two, get a room."  
  
The two broke apart.  
  
"Ok, if you insist." Matt said, taking Sora's hand and dragging her towards her changing room. Sora blushed madly and pulled her hand away.  
  
"Matt." She scolded then she ran up to the owner of the voice.  
  
"Tai!" She said, hugging him. He hugged her back and let go very quickly when he saw the protective look on Matt's face.  
  
"You guys were great. Sora, I had no idea that you were that awesome of a singer."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The three conversed while they waited on the rest of the band and their friends to arrive.  
  
So, like, no like? Tell me what you think! It's just an idea that I came up with when I was listening to Black Eyed Peas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I added another Chapter. This chapter is really (and I mean really) short. I'm going to Governor's School next week, so I probably won't update for a long, long while. Oh, and Governor's School is not where you go to learn to be a Governor! (I've had to explain what Governor's School is to everybody except for Teachers and people who've already gone.) If you don't know what it is...look it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, Matt, what happened to all those fan girls? They ran out  
of here like they'd seen a some sort of monster." Said the  
drummer, Tyler.  
  
Matt chuckled and looked over at Sora, who blushed. 'Maybe I  
shouldn't have gotten so angry. Sure, they're annoying, but I  
didn't mean to scare them like that.' Tyler raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sora? You've got to be kidding me. She's as harmless as a  
kitten."  
  
"Man, kittens have a sharp bite, though." Tai said, remembering  
the time he had teased Kari's kitten and the damn thing had  
bitten him. He winced involuntarily. 'Man, did that hurt.'  
  
"Yeah, Tai should know." Kari said, walking over towards the  
now larger group.  
  
Everyone had come to see Matt's concert, even Mimi. She had cut  
her hair up to just above her shoulder and had pink highlights  
all through it. She wore a pink tube top and a white knee  
length skirt with white sandals. Kari and Yolie stood on either  
side of her. Yolie wore a purple tank top that said: Mimi's my  
hero. Ken stood by Yolie and blushed when Yolie grabbed a hold  
of his arm and leaned against him. T.K stood by Kari, holding  
her hand. Cody stood by Izzy and Joe stood by Tai, who was  
standing by Matt and Sora. Matt's band mates had drifted away  
from the digi-destined and were signing autographs.  
  
"Sounds interesting. Care to share, Tai?" Matt asked, smirking.  
  
"No." Tai said, glaring at his little sister.  
  
"Come on Tai." T.K said.  
  
Tai refused to tell the story, so Kari did. 'Note to self: Make  
sure to kill Kari when I get home.' Tai thought, his face beat  
red from embarrassment. Sora gave him a look of sympathy.  
  
"Hey, where's Davis?" T.K asked. Kari lifted her eyebrow,  
surprised that T.K was the one asking.  
  
"Davis! Let me go! I want to see my Mattie!" Yelled Jun.  
  
"No, Jun! He doesn't want you pawing all over him." The digi-  
destined looked over to see a very angry Jun and Davis pushing  
her out of the room.  
  
"Well, that was weird." Mimi said, tucking a strand of hair  
behind her ear.  
  
"Too weird." Tai added, looking at the spot where Davis and Jun  
had been.  
  
Soon the group dispersed, leaving Matt, Sora, Tai, T.K, Kari,  
and Mimi as the only ones left. Matt's band mates had gone home  
as well.  
  
"I think I better be going. Genai was kind enough to let me use  
the Digi-port to travel here. Are there any computers nearby?"  
  
"Yeah, there's one down the hallway." Sora said.  
  
"See you later, guys."  
  
They waved goodbye.  
  
"I'll walk with you." Tai said and hurried after her.  
  
"T.K will you walk me home?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two said goodbye to Matt and Sora.  
  
"So, alone at last." Matt said, pulling Sora closer to him.  
  
Sora laughed at the fake French accent Matt tried to do. They  
kissed.  
  
"As much as I liked to stay here, my mother will freak out if  
I'm not home soon."  
  
Matt looked disappointed.  
  
Sorry it was so short. I promise the next chapter will be a lot better! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I lied about updating, but this will probably be the last update because I leave for Governor's School this Sunday. Oh, and I think I've discovered the new love of my life (other than Yamato): Inuyasha! Those cute puppy dog ears and the way he argues w/ Kagome... I've only seen one episode, though, when I was my dad's. It's not fair, we only get 6 channels! (cries & damns the stupid people who say we can't get cable where we live; we're too far out in the middle of nowhere) Opps, sorry, kind've got distracted there...Now on to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Digimon (and Inuyasha sighs),  
but only the great gods of Anime own them.  
  
Ishida's girl: (gulps) Ok, ok! I updated. Please don't hurt me!  
Oh, and thanx for reviewing!  
  
** Chapter 3  
**  
Sora tossed and turned in her sleep. She kicked off the sheets;  
her eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Yama...no."  
  
Gasping, she sat up, her hand over her heart. Looking around,  
she realized she was back in her room and it was still night.  
She looked at her alarm clock, which read: 1:00 am. Sora fell  
back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. _It was just a  
dream._ She told herself. Yet, it felt so real. Sighing, she got  
out of bed and wandered to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and  
poured orange juice in it. She leaned against the counter and  
stared into the orange juice. _It can't happen again. We're  
finished with the whole saving the world thing. Yet, why do I  
have the feeling that my dream was real, will be real_. She  
remembered that she had had a dream before they had even gone  
to the digital world the first time. Of course, she hadn't told  
anyone about her dreams. Sighing, she gulped the orange juice  
down, placed the cup in the sink, and headed back to her room.  
She carefully slipped back under the covers and closed her  
eyes, willing herself to get some sleep... Sora groaned when she  
felt sunlight hit her face.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Said a male voice.  
  
Sora went stock still. _What the..._ She sat up quickly and opened  
her eyes to see Matt standing next to her window.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, it's around 1 o'clock in the afternoon and your mom  
didn't want to wake you, so I took the liberty of waking you  
myself." He smirked.  
  
"Plus, we had decided to go the park today...at 1."  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot all about that! I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's okay. Just don't do it again."  
  
Sora smiled and then realized that she was wearing her pajamas  
still, which consisted of a small, red, silk tank top that had  
a pink heart on it and short silk shorts with the word Cutie on  
the back. Sora turned crimson. She threw a pillow at Matt.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"I said, Get out now!"  
  
Matt backed out of the doorway and dodged another pillow just  
in time. Sora ran up to the door and slammed it in his face. He  
blinked.  
  
"I'll be down in 10 minutes!" She said sweetly behind the door.  
  
Shaking his head, Matt walked downstairs, wondering how one  
minute she could be so sweet and the next a complete and scary  
monster (Awww. Poor Sora, he called her a monster. Hits Yamato  
on the head for being a meanie). Sora ran around her room,  
trying to find what she wanted to wear. Finally, she was  
dressed and running down the stairs. (In exactly 10 minutes,  
just like she said!)  
  
"Good morning, or should I say, afternoon, sweetie."  
  
"Morning, mom."  
  
Sora was wearing a blue tank top and white capris, and a black  
choker. She had pulled her fiery red hair into a ponytail and  
she wore white flip-flops.  
  
"Ready?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later Ms. Takenouchi."  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
Sora and Matt walked down the sidewalk towards the park. The  
sound of little kids playing could be heard. Matt looked over  
at Sora, who had a far away look on her face. He waved a hand  
in front of her face, but she didn't respond. He frowned.  
  
"Earth to Sora. Sora..."  
  
Sora still had a distracted look on her face. Sighing, Matt  
stepped in front of her. She ran right into him, bringing her  
out of her daydream. She looked up at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Why would I not be?"  
  
"Because you seem to be distracted."  
  
Sora looked away. _I can't tell him about the dream, can I? He  
would just laugh at me anyways_.  
  
"Sora, you know you can tell me anything, right?  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."  
  
All of the sudden, the pair heard a loud (and I do mean _loud_)  
squeal. Matt and Sora slowly turned their heads to see Jun  
running full speed at them. Matt had a look of pure fear on his  
face.  
  
"Here he is girls! Over here!" She cried out.  
  
Out of nowhere, a large group of girls appeared and began  
screaming. Matt, terrified, picked up Sora and began running.  
  
"Matt!" Sora said.  
  
"Sorry, but it's for our own safety. Must. Find. Safe. Place.  
From Crazy lunatic fans."  
  
Tai saw Matt carrying Sora and running towards him.  
  
"Yo, Matt, what's your hurry?" Tai asked. Matt just ran by him.  
The big-haired boy blinked. Suddenly he heard screaming. Tai  
slowly turned around to see a group of girls with Jun leading  
them, running straight at him. Before he had the chance of  
running away to safety, it was too late. The girls ran right  
into him, knocking him down and stepping on him. Soon the crowd  
of girls were gone and out of sight. Tai was on the ground,  
twitching in pain. (poor, poor Tai. Oh, what an evil person I  
am.) Matt put Sora down, gasping for air. Sora, looking  
slightly bewildered, stared at him.  
  
"I think...we...lost..." Matt fell over (anime style, of course),  
exhausted. "them."  
  
Sora looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Matt, are you alright.  
  
He looked up from his resting place. (um, for some reason I'm  
reminded of vampires every time I hear/see that phrase.  
shudders Oh, why, Oh, why did he tell me that story! _ahem..._  
Anywho, back to the story.)  
  
"I will be. Just let me know if you see those rabid girls  
coming."  
  
A few minutes later Matt was standing on his feet. He looked at  
Sora, remembering what they were talking about earlier. Or, in  
actuality, remembering him trying to get her to tell him what  
was wrong.  
  
"So, what was bothering you?"  
  
Sora looked away. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't.  
Tears appeared in her eyes. Matt seeing them, hugged her close.  
_Sora, why won't you tell me what's wrong?  
_  
"Matt," Sora began, but then pushed him away, her eyes wide,  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"What about Biyomon?"  
  
"She's in danger. So is the rest of the digimon. Matt, we have  
to go back to the digital world!"  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know they're in danger?"  
  
"I just do!"  
  
"Alright, I'll call Izzy." Matt took out his cell phone and  
dialed Izzy's number.  
  
After a few minutes, Matt put his cell phone away.  
  
"Come on, we're meeting everyone at Izzy's house. He got a  
message from Genai and was about to call everyone when I  
called."  
  
Matt grabbed Sora's hand and they ran towards Izzy's home. _Oh,  
Biyomon, please be okay!  
_  
Short, but oh well. Hmmmm. I think I made Matt a bit too sweet.  
And I just couldn't leave out the digimon or the digital  
world, so looks like the digi-destined are back to saving the  
world again! Hope you liked the chapter! It'll probably be  
another 6 weeks until I update again (dodges the apples thrown  
at her) I'm soooooo sorry! I promise to update as soon as I get  
back! –violet petals 


End file.
